Songs of blessing and light
by Dark Deception
Summary: -OPEN FOR IDEAS- I opened up this songfic library to see the songs and the couples that is being dedicated to. Some are japanese, some are english, but above all, just enjoy.


**DD: Well, it's a black day for us. Because it's black history month. Hurray for MLK!**

**Rachel: Why are you doing this?**

**DD: Phhhh! What do I care! Does anyone know what the splinter cell want to kill planets?**

**Rachel: Is there a reason?**

**DD: Nope. But I'm actually placing another songfic library. This time for the KND archive.**

**Nigel: And this song in this chapter is dedicated to whom?**

**DD: You two, Nigel and Rachel.**

**Nigel and Rachel: (Blushes)**

Disclaimer: If you think that Dark Deception owns the song from Star Ocean 3, you're wrong! All right, now where's my lightsaber cheese knife?

DD presents:

Songs of blessing and light.

Song 1: The Little Bird

Paring: Nigel and Rachel

Nigel, right before he leaves his friends for the trip with the Galactic KND, also heard a familiar voice behind him, but he thought he's hallucinating. "What was that?" He yelled until he rushed right into the ship.

(Song plays)

Sora o kakeru hikouki

mado kara miorosu kumo wa yuki no you

Anata no sumu basho e to mukatte

kono kokoro wa yurete imasu

Nigel sat there as he sees the planet one last time. "(sighs) If only you were here, my soul mate, Rachel." He said to himself, when someone spoke to him. "It's alright." The person said, until Nigel turned around. It was actually Rachel.

Kisetsu mo jikan mo subete kawatte iku

Nee mite yo hora

ORION ga chiheisen ni kagayaku

Tobikata o wasureta tori no you ni

Boku wa nanika wo miushinatte

Kizutsuita sono basho kara umaredeta

Itai hodo no shiawase wo mitsuketa

3 months went on after his departure and sudden arrival of Rachel; they were living peacefully in Hyda IV, till Nigel asked to Rachel the question. "Um, Rachel? I wanted to ask you something." Nigel started. "What is it Nigel?" She asked. When he went to his knees, he opened up a ring box he kept, containing a ring made of pure orichalcum. "We've been together for 3 months, but I've kept thinking about you. So if anything that will a little uncanny, even at the age when we are still kids, will you marry me?" Nigel asked, thinking that his heart will burst from pressure. "Oh, Nigel. I don't know. Since now that Abby is supreme commander of the KND moon base, I'm not sure if this could take our connection up a notch." Rachel pondered, but he couldn't take the pressure. "Please! I mean this Galactic KND only has me, the other 3 men and you. So, now that our bond is finally connected, we can forget the Galactic KND and be an actual family!" Nigel cried out, until Rachel hugged him, replying to him cheerfully. "Okay, Nigel. I accept, but just keep it between us." She said as they kissed.

Surinuketeku shiawase hodo

hakanai koto to wa shirazu ni ita

Surechigai ya ikidoori ni

sotto hitomi wo sorashite ita

Kisetsu mo jikan mo oikakete miyou

Nee mite yo hora

taiyou ga noboru awai sora wo

9 month later, Nigel is at the aisle in the citadel in Elicoor II, waiting for his soon-to-be-Ms.-Uno, Rachel. "Why didn't the law said that children could get married?" a Klausian solder said to the preacher, who happens to be Nel Zelpher. "Who cares? That kid really has the potential to propose to a female, even at his age." Nel responded, but still pondered the reason why.

Tobikata o wasureta tori no you ni

Itsuka nanika wo mitsuketa nara

Ki ga tsuite sono basho kara umaredeta

Itai hodo no shiawase ni kitto

"Well, in there is anyone who is to reject, or better yet, ask, about this union, speak now or zip your lips. I'm just being honest." Nel spoke out. No one said anything, for then everyone kept the mouths shut. "Good. I was about to ask the same question: How come two kids are getting married, and still ten or eleven or whatever. My apologies for being so glint about it." Nel blabbed, until Rachel got impatient. "Today, Nel!" She yelled at her. "Whoops, sorry. Now Nigel, will you take Rachel as your happily wedded wife?" Nel spoke to Nigel. "I do. I really do." Nigel said. "And do you Rachel do the same thing?" Nel asked. Rachel only replied with a smile and a nod. "Uh, okay. I'll take that as a yes, then. I now pronounce you two, husband and wife. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to the bathroom." Nel said when she went out to the bathroom, leaving Nigel and Rachel gazing each other, kissing.

Tobikata o wasureta tori no you ni

Boku wa nanika wo miushinatte

Kizutsuita sono basho kara umaredeta

Itai hodo no shiawase ni ima kizuite

(Song ends)

A/N: The character, Nel Zelpher, the areas: Elicoor II and Hyda IV, are all owned by Square-Enix. Read, Review, Respect.


End file.
